The objective is to create animal models that are relevant to studying human cardiac contractility and heart failure. The immediate goals are to explore the functional consequences of up-regulation of the alpha-myosin heavy chain protein (alpha-MHC) in the rabbit heart, both under basal conditions as well as under conditions when normal cardiovascular function is challenged. Stable and elevated levels of alpha-MHC will be achieved by cardiac-specific transgenesis in the rabbit heart, whose myosin complement accurately reflects that of the human myocardium, testing the mechanistic implications of this isoform's presence for cardiovascular function. We hypothesize that altering alpha-MHC levels will be relatively benign under basal conditions and cardioprotective as the heart fails. In SPECIFIC AIM 1, we will define the phenotypes of rabbits with varying amounts of alpha-MHC being expressed in the ventricle. The effects of both low and moderate replacement will be determined at the motor, cellular, fiber and whole organ/animal levels under basal conditions. The different TG rabbits will establish the physiological importance of the different myosin isoforms under basal conditions in a "beta-MHC" heart and will test the hypothesis that replacement of the normal beta-MHC complement with either high or low levels of beta-MHC is innocuous under normal unstressed conditions. Specific Aim 2 will test the effects of varying amounts of ventricular beta-MHC on the ability of the rabbit heart to tolerate ischemia. We hypothesize that stable expression of low amounts of beta-MHC will be beneficial for maintaining cardiovascular function under ischemic conditions. However, expression of alpha-MHC at significantly higher levels (40-50%) may alter cardiomyocyte biochemistry so dramatically as to negatively impact on the organ's ability to tolerate stress. Specific Aim 3 will test the effects of varying amounts of ventricular alpha-MHC on the ability of the rabbit heart to tolerate gradual increase in aflerload, by inducing pressure-overload via trans-aortic coarctation soon after birth and allowing the animals to "grow into" the band during the adolescent and early adult stages. Again we hypothesize that in this model, modest replacement with alpha-MHC will be beneficial. Specific Aim 4 will test the effects of varying amounts of ventricular alpha-MHC on the ability of the rabbit heart to tolerate pacing induced heart failure. Our working hypothesis is that the alpha-MHC expressing TG animals will exhibit significantly less morbidity and mortality. Together with the models above, it will provide a comprehensive picture of the alpha-MHC's effects on the development of hypertrophy, dilation and failure.